


I'll Be Home For Christmas

by McGregorsWench



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Darcy/Steve Holiday Exchange, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 16:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McGregorsWench/pseuds/McGregorsWench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy tries to figure out how to tell her best friend that she feels far more for him than she should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'll Be Home For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kennagirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennagirl/gifts).



> This fic came about because of a written prompt for the Darcy/Steve Holiday Exchange.
> 
> kenna-girl requested 3 different things, and I tried writing all of them, but the only one that eventually got completed was the prompt that said....Darcy introducing Steve to the glory that is peppermint mocha....
> 
> it was the simplest prompt, so, of course, that meant it was the last I tried, but it was the one that I finished....and it is the one that I am most proud of.
> 
> This is the first time that I have EVER written either Steve or Darcy, so I was naturally nervous. So nervous, in fact, that I asked three of my Tumblr buddies to read over this and act in a beta capacity. So, I would really like to thank them, AvsAddict11 (Dani, you have put up with me far longer than most have, thank you), mad-mary-rackham (Ave_Archer, Sweetie, I never could have accomplished this if you hadn't started having those gifwars with me. They provided the needed distraction and motivation), and RestlesslyAspiring (I'm so very glad to have converted another ShieldShock Shipper, Thank you for being there to encourage me when I needed it).
> 
> Any mistakes are my own, but I hope that I caught all of them.
> 
> The title comes from my absolute favourite Christmas Song....I'll Be Home For Christmas....although, my favourite version may surprise you....the version I listened to for inspiration is from an episode if the TV show JAG, the main female, played by Catherine Bell, sang it in an episode and I simply fell I love with it!

**I'll Be Home For Christmas**

_Christmas Eve will find me, where the love light beams._  
 _I'll be home for Christmas, if only in my dreams._

Sitting here waiting for my best friend to get home, I couldn't believe that it was almost Christmas. I wanted him to know how I felt, but I never could get up the resolve to tell him. I mean, I want to tell him, but the nerve has always left me when I am sitting next to him.

I have known Steve for almost two years, and in that time I have found a kindred spirit. Where others see a man out of time, I see a man with a wicked sense of humor. Where some might see a quiet, polite young man; I see someone who has lost everything he's ever known and loved, but is slowly rebuilding his life.

He's due back at any time, but you never know with the mission that he has been on. it could be extended. It has already been extended, several times over. Hell, he may not even come back. He might have met someone. He and I may want different things from our “relationship“ be that as it may.

I don't even know why I am stressing over this. Even if he gets back into town tonight there is no guarantee that he will even come over here. We hadn't made any plans to that effect. I need to calm down before I worry myself sick. But I don’t know what to do. Do I tell him? Do I not? If I tell him will it change our friendship?

“Gah!” What am I doing? I need to do something to get my mind off of how or if I'll even tell my best friend that I am in love with him. “Hot chocolate,” I mumble to myself. At least I can make one decision tonight.

With that course of action planned, I make my way to the kitchen to get out the ingredients to make my Peppermint Mocha Hot Chocolate. I had just gotten the ingredients out, and had turned on the espresso machine when there was a knock at the door.

I had to take a deep, calming breath because I knew that knock. Only one person had ever knocked on my door like that. I hurried to the door, and unlocked it.

As I opened the door, I took the sight of him in. He was still in his new uniform, hell he still had the shield with him. “Jesus, Steve! What the hell happened to you?” His face held more scratches than I had seen in a while, not to mention he was sporting a full beard.

“Uh, you should see the other guy?”

“Very eloquent, mon capitaine.”

“Hey, I understood that remark!” He laughed as he made his way into my apartment.

“Well, I would hope so. You have made me help you catch up on all the episodes of The Next Gen just so that you could actually get some of Tony's references.” I smiled at him. I was really liking this new bearded look he was rocking.

“Hey, you want some of my special hot chocolate?”

“I don't want you to go to any trouble on my account.”

“I was just about to make it for myself, so making double won't be any real trouble.” I smile at him as I turn to head back into the kitchen.

"In that case, I would love some."

He follows me into the kitchen as I set about finishing pulling together the ingredients that I need for my Peppermint Mocha Hot Chocolate. A few minutes later I set two mugs of my hot chocolate down in front of him placing a peppermint stick in them to use as a stirrer.

"Would you like some whipped cream in yours?" I ask him as I put some in my mug. When he nods, I add some to his.

He tastes it and then looks up at me. "This is really good!"

"I'm glad that you enjoyed it. I can make more if you want."

"No, I should probably go and get cleaned up. I really just came by because I wanted to make sure that you were okay."

"Steve, I was not the one that was and has been involved in a fight. Are you sure that you are okay?"

"Darcy, I had a nightmare on the flight back. It was very real, and I had to make sure that it hadn't happened. I came straight here."

My heart was leaping into my throat, but I couldn't stop myself from asking him "why?"

I wanted to ask more than that, but I just couldn't. I was both afraid of and in awe of what his answer might mean for me. I suddenly realized that he was standing right in front of me, not a foot away.

He placed his left hand around me to pull me closer, while his right hand threaded itself into my hair on the back of my head as he slowly lowered his lips towards mine. He paused just momentarily with his lips a hair's breadth away from mine.

"Stop me now if I have misread this situation, Darce."

My answer was to close the distance between our lips and kiss him for all it was worth. The next thing that I knew he had picked me up and sat me on the edge of the counter, and he was still kissing me.

My hands were on the back of his head, running through his short hair. I start to pull back when he does first. He leans his forehead against mine, and takes a deep breath.

“I have wanted to kiss you for a very long time.”

“Then why didn't you, Steven?”

“Because I didn't know if you felt the same way. I-i-i-f-f you could e-e-v-ven th-think of me that wa-ay-y.” He stumbled over his words as I pulled back to look him in the eyes.

I kept my hands on either side of his face as I pulled him down to gently kiss his before answering him. “It's all I have ever wanted with you, Steve.”

“Then I am going to go get cleaned up and then I'll be back.”

“Steve, you could just use my shower.”

“But I don't have a clean change of clothes.”

“And the problem with that would be?” I smirk at him as I hop down from the counter and walk towards my bathroom. “Besides, I've stolen enough of your clothes over the last few months that I am sure I at least have a clean pair of your boxers.”

I smile to myself as I realize that he is following me and dropping pieces of his uniform in his wake.


	2. Santa's Best Elf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time that I have ever attempted hand-drawing something....this was inspired by kenna-girl's 2nd prompt of....Steve plays Santa for a charity event. Darcy gets volunteered to be a less than amused elf....
> 
> this is what I came up with....


End file.
